Obsession of Love
by Yayoi Fujiyoshi
Summary: Saki Giichi, pemuda tampan dan kaya yang menyukai Takumi, seorang pemuda imut yang penyendiri. Kedekatan mereka membuat Izumi, pemuda yang sudah lama menyukai Gii menjadi cemburu. Ketika cinta berubah menjadi obsesi, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Warning: Romance, Shounen-ai, two-shot. Mengambil chara dari Takumi-kun Series. Don't Like Don't Read! R&R please..


**Obsession of Love**

.

**Disclaimer:**

_Hell Girl _belongs to Miyuki Eto

_Takumi-kun Series_ belongs to Shinobu Goto

.

**Warning:**

AR (For Takumi-kun Series: ~Harukaze ni Sasayaite~)

Boy's Love, Shounen-ai, two-shot

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

**Author's Note:**

Aku gak suka OC, karena itu di fanfic ini meminjam chara dari Takumi-kun Series.

.

.

.

"_Balas dendam tidak akan ada habisnya. Yang tersisa hanya kepedihan."_

_-Yayoi Fujiyoshi-_

.

.

.

Suasana kantin _Shidou Gakuen_ terlihat ramai. Murid-murid laki-laki sibuk memakan makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Seorang pemuda berwajah imut, Hayama Takumi, memasuki ruang kantin dengan nampan dengan sepiring _kare_ hangat. Kedua matanya diedarkan ke segala arah. Hampir semua bangku yang tersedia telah dipakai. Dia menghela nafas lalu melihat sebuah bangku kosong di lantai dua. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itupun bergegas menuju lantai dua sambil menghindari murid-murid lain yang sedang berjalan.

Akhirnya dia sampai di lantai dua. Takumi duduk di bangku itu.

"Itadakimasu _(Selamat makan)_," ucap Takumi lirih.

Takumi memakan makan siangnya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan murid kelas tiga berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Nozaki Daisuke itu menghampiri Takumi dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau yang bernama Hayama Takumi kan?" tanya Nozaki memulai pembicaraan.

Takumi melihat ke atas. Takumi mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang kapten tim basket yang terkenal satu sekolah? Pemuda di depannya itu adalah pemuda paling terkenal dalam bidang olahraga.

Takumi mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dia ingin makan siang sendirian tanpa gangguan. Kenapa tidak ada orang mau mengerti hal itu?

"Kau pintar memilih tempat duduk. Di sini pemandangannya bagus," ucap Nozaki seraya duduk di bangku kosong di samping Takumi.

Takumi merasa tidak enak berada bersama dengan Nozaki. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa nampannya.

"Maaf," kata Takumi sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu. Kalau kau tidak ada di sini tidak ada gunanya aku duduk di sini."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Permisi."

"Tunggu!" Nozaki berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau sudah mendengar gossip tentangku dari yang lainnya, ya kan?"

"Tidak, maaf," jawab Takumi dengan hasrat ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu tentangku berarti aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

Tapi lagi-lagi Nozaki menghalangi langkahnya. Dia berdiri di depan Takumi. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas biru seragam Shidou Gakuen yang dikenakannya. Mengambil dua buah tiket nonton dan menunjukkannya pada Takumi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan," jelas Nozaki.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak ada alasan untukku menerimanya," jawab Takumi.

"_I insist_."

"Tapi berkencan dengan laki-laki..bukankah itu.."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

Nozaki mendengus. Dia tahu usahanya mendapatkan Takumi tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sejak awal Takumi memang sulit didekati. Diapun mengambil nampan makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi." Nozaki berjalan beberapa langkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Walau kali ini aku gagal bukan berarti aku akan menyerah," tambah Nozaki.

Nozaki berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia turun ke lantai satu dan mencari tempat lain untuk makan siang. Sementara itu Takumi duduk kembali di bangkunya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Nozaki yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Takumi duduk, terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki tengah mengobrol dengan cerianya. Salah seorang di antaranya adalah Takabayashi Izumi, murid kelas 2 sama seperti Takumi. Hanya saja Izumi adalah salah seorang _idola_ di Shidou Gakuen. Selain berasal dari keluarga kaya, prestasinya di sekolah lumayan bagus jika dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Izumi melihat apa yang terjadi antara Nozaki dan Takumi barusan. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari kursinya. Para pengikutnya mengikuti tindakannya. Diapun berjalan menuju tempat Takumi berada. Izumi berdiri di depan Takumi lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Sebagai murid kelas 2 kau berani juga bersikap seperti itu pada murid kelas 3, apalagi dia adalah kapten tim basket," ucap Izumi dengan nada mengejek.

Takumi hanya diam saja tidak menganggap keberadaan Izumi, seolah Izumi _tidak ada_ di hadapannya. Dengan santai dia melanjutkan makannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Izumi kesal. Digebraknya bangku di depannya. Mencoba mencari perhatian dari Takumi. Tapi Takumi tidak bergeming. Dia hanya melihat Izumi sekilas lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa? Orang sepertimu berani bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kau membuatku muak."

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pengikut Izumi mengambil piring Takumi. Dilemparnya piring itu ke arah Takumi. Kedua mata Takumi melebar. Ini gawat, dia tidak bisa menghindar. Takumi menundukkan kepalanya bersiap untuk hantaman piring kare-nya.

Piring kare itu melayang di udara. Tinggal kurang dari satu meter lagi akan menimpa Takumi.

CRUASS..

'_Aneh..Kenapa tidak sakit?_' tanya Takumi dalam hati.

Kedua mata Takumi terbuka. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah sepasang mata indah yang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh syukur. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Takumi lalu segera beranjak dari posisinya melindungi Takumi tadi.

'_Gii?_' panggil Takumi dalam hati.

Rupanya piring Takumi menghantam punggung pemuda itu. Meninggalkan noda kare di jas biru seragam Shidou Gakuen.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gii pada Takumi.

Takumi mengangguk singkat.

"Itu kan Gii," bisik pemuda lain yang berada di lantai bawah.

Aksi heroik Gii menyelamatkan Takumi membuat suasana kantin menjadi riuh. Para murid Shidou Gakuen yang sedang makan siang menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Yang berada di lantai bawah melihat ke atas di lantai dua. Sedangkan yang di lantai dua melihat kejadian itu dengan perasaan tertarik. Jarang-jarang ada kejadian semacam ini di sana.

Gii berbalik, melihat ke arah murid laki-laki yang melempar piring tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada seragamku?" tanya Gii dengan aura menyeramkan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Tersadar dengan kejadian di depannya, Izumi mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. Dia berlari menghampiri Gii, _mencoba_ membersihkan jas Gii yang kotor. Tapi sebelum Izumi dapat bertindak lebih lanjut Gii menepis tangan Izumi lalu mendorongnya ke arah pengikutnya.

Gii mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya pada Izumi. Pemuda cantik itu tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang disukainya.

"Tidak berguna," gumam Gii seraya melangkah pergi. "Kalian menghalangi jalanku," ucapnya pada pengikut Izumi yang berdiri di tengah jalan. "Minggir."

Mereka segera membukakan jalan untuk Gii. Mereka bisa melihat suasana hati Gii sedang marah, mereka tidak mau membuatnya semakin marah pada mereka. Siapa tahu yang akan Gii lakukan kalau dia benar-benar mengamuk? Gii berjalan melewati mereka dan pergi meninggalkan area kantin begitu saja.

"Gii..!" panggil Izumi dari belakang.

Tapi Gii terus melangkah pergi. Dia tidak mendengar panggilan Izumi. Walau mungkin dia mendengarnya, Gii hanya akan mengabaikan panggilannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian seorang _karateka_ memasuki kantin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menghampiri Izumi.

"Izumi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu perhatian.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Pergilah Yoshizawa, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," kata Izumi dingin.

Izumi pergi meninggalkan kantin. Menyusuri jalan yang sama dengan Gii. Para pengikutnya mengikuti langkah Takabayashi Izumi dari belakang. Sementara itu Yoshizawa Michio masih termenung di tempatnya. Dia hanya bisa melihat Izumi yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua matanya tersirat rasa kecewa.

Yoshizawa Michio adalah ketua klub karate di Shidou Gakuen. Dia menyukai Izumi _sejak dulu_, walau usia mereka berbeda satu tahun hal itu bukan masalah untuknya. Izumi adalah pemuda cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi..sayangnya Izumi tidak pernah melihat Yoshizawa selayaknya Yoshizawa melihat Izumi. Izumi hanya menganggap Yoshizawa sebagai kakaknya. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

DING..DONG..DENG..DONG..

Bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi. Murid-murid Shidou Gakuen keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, bersiap kembali ke asrama. Ya benar, para murid di sana diwajibkan tinggal di asrama. Takumi berjalan sendirian keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Dia masih ingat _insiden_ di kantin tadi. Kejadian itu masih terus berputar di kepalanya walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Takumi!" panggil seseorang yang berlari menyusul Takumi dari arah belakang.

Takumi menoleh. Rupanya teman terdekatnya, Katakura Toshihisa.

"Toshihisa? Ada apa?" tanya Takumi.

"Takumi, kau dalam masalah. Tahun lalu tidak apa-apa karena aku menjadi teman sekamarmu. Tapi tahun ini.."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Toshihisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau belum melihat daftarnya? Tahun ini aku tidak sekamar denganmu."

Kedua mata Takumi melebar. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju papan pengumuman yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Di papan pengumuman itu terdapat daftar pembagian kamar yang baru. Nama Takumi bersebelahan dengan nama Gii.

'_Saki Giichi?_'

Tiba-tiba Takumi merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Gii. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Takumi.

Saki Giichi, atau lebih biasa dikenal dengan Gii, adalah seorang pemuda keturunan _Jepang-Perancis_ yang lahir di Amerika. Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan terkenal. Menjadi idola semua orang. Sejak kemunculannya di Shidou Gakuen, semua orang langsung memperlakukannya bagikan seorang _pangeran_. Status sosialnya yang membuat semua itu.

'_Gii, adalah orang yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda denganku,_' pikir Takumi dalam hati.

Takumi mendengus lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asramanya yang baru. Kebetulan gedung asrama yang dipakainya tahun ini berbeda dengan gedung asrama tahun lalu.

Tak terasa setelah lima menit berjalan akhirnya Takumi telah sampai di asramanya yang baru. Tanpa pikir panjang dia bergegas mencari kamar no. 305. Kamar itu berada di lantai tiga bagian ujung. Takumi memasuki kamar itu. Masih kosong. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya belum datang. Diapun meletakkan barang-barangnya ke atas sebuah tempat tidur yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Takumi menoleh. Di ambang pintu berdiri Saki Giichi. Gii berjalan masuk lalu meletakkan kopernya di atas tempat tidur di samping Takumi.

"Hayama orang yang tidak pandai mengekspresikan diri atau.." Gii menggantung ucapannya, berbalik dan melihat Takumi. "..kau memiliki semacam _human phobia_?"

"Eh?"

"Nama yang bagus kan? Aku yang menamakannya."

Kedua mata Takumi melebar mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia terlihat panik. Tentu saja hal ini tidak lepas dari pengamatan Gii. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda manis itu. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

'_Human Phobia? Bagaimana dia tahu..?_'

"Maaf, aku baru saja teringat harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap Takumi tiba-tiba.

Takumi berlari meninggalkan kamar barunya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Gii dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Takumi berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari secepat mungkin. Ketika nafasnya mulai tersengal dia berhenti. Dia sampai di hutan kecil di belakang asrama dan sekolahnya. Suasana hutan terasa menenangkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang penyakitku?" tanya Takumi pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana ini..?"

BRUG!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Takumi jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Takumi pergi, seorang pemuda berparas cantik berjalan menuju kamar no. 305.

"Gii..bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Izumi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Gii dan Takumi.

Gii melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Tindakanmu tadi keterlaluan, Izumi," ucap Gii dingin.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku.."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Takumi kalau piring tadi mengenainya? Bisa saja dia terluka parah."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," kata Izumi dengan wajah menyesal.

Gii berbalik. Dia berdiri memunggungi Izumi.

"Pergilah..aku tidak ingin melihatmu untuk sekarang ini," perintah Gii.

Dengan perasaan terluka Izumi keluar meninggalkan kamar Gii. Dia tahu Gii butuh waktu sendirian dan dia menghargai hal itu.

Di luar gedung asrama, para pengikut Izumi menunggu Izumi dengan setia. Ketika Izumi keluar dari asrama itu kedua mata mereka terkejut melihat kedua pipi Izumi basah karena air mata. Mereka mencoba menenangkan Izumi, membuatnya ceria dan melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Izumi masih menangis. Pemuda itu berlari menuju asramanya dengan berlinang air mata.

Izumi duduk di balkon kamarnya. Kedua pipinya masih basah. Kedua matanya terlihat bengkak karena air mata. Tak jauh dari taman samping asrama Izumi melihat beberapa murid kelas satu sedang makan siang bersama. Mereka menggelar tikar dan ada buku-buku pelajaran juga di antara makanan yang ada di atas tikar. Sepetinya selain makan siang bersama mereka juga sedang belajar bersama. Izumi tersenyum kecut.

"Di antara kalian ada yang pernah mendengar _Hell Communication_?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan wajah imut, tapi masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Takumi.

"Hn?" sahut seorang pemuda lain yang memakain kacamata.

"Memangnya apa itu?" sahut seorang pemuda yang sedang membuka jas seragamnya.

"Hell Communication itu situs yang bisa mengirim orang yang namanya kita tulis di sana ke neraka. Dan hanya bisa diakses jam 12 malam."

"Mungkin hanya rumor..," sahut pemuda berkacamata rasional.

"Temanku katanya pernah mencobanya dan ternyata berhasil."

Kedua mata Izumi sedikit melebar ketika mendengar percakapan mereka tentang Hell Communication. Lalu sebuah seringai licik terkembang di bibirnya.

'_Kelihatannya menarik,_' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakit.

Dia merasa belakang kepalanya sakit seperti baru saja tertimpuk sesuatu yang berat. Mungkin batu? Atau kayu? Atau pemukul baseball? Dia tidak tahu. Udara dingin terasa menembus kulit mulusnya. Dia merasa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk bangun. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata itupun terbuka. Dia ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dia sedang berjalan di hutan kecil dekat asrama sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pemuda dari arah samping kirinya.

Takumi menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Gii duduk di sana. Gii tersenyum pada Takumi yang terlihat masih sedikit bingung.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Gii seraya menyentuh bahu Takumi.

Bayangan masa lalu Takumi kembali dalam ingatannya. Reflek, Takumi mendorong Gii menjauh darinya. Tubuh Gii terjatuh membentur lantai dengan kerasnya. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan akibat benturan tiba-tiba itu. Kedua mata Takumi melebar, tersadar akan perbuatannya dan dia jadi merasa bersalah. Dia membungkuk pada Gii.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," ucap Takumi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan mendorongku sejak awal kalau kau akan minta maaf."

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah melakukannya tanpa sadar padahal aku sudah tahu tentang keadaanmu," balas Gii sambil berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Kedua matanya mengamati sekelilingnya. "Harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

"Eh?"

Takumi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia berlari menuju pintu dan mencoba membukanya tapi percuma saja, pintu itu terkunci rapat. Dia berlari mencari jalan keluar lainna tapi sayang tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu. Hanya ada sebuah piano besar yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tersirat rasa khawatir di wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Entah sudah berapa lama dia dan Gii terkurung di tempat itu.

Mungkin akan ada yang menyadari hilangnya keberadaannya dan mencoba mencarinya? Tidak. Siapa yang menyadari absen seorang Hayama Takumi? Tidak ada, karena dia yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli akan dirinya. Mungkin Toshihisa? Tapi asrama pemuda itu berada di gedung berbeda dengannya. Bisa dibilang lumayan jauh.

'_Tapi.._'

Kalau Gii yang menghilang pasti akan ada banyak yang mencarinya. Dia _idola_. Ada banyak orang yang mengaguminya dan peduli akan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Takumi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Dan kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" tanya Takumi lirih.

"Kurasa..ini ulah pengikut Izumi," jawab Gii tidak begitu yakin.

"Eh? Takabayashi Izumi?"

Gii mengangguk singkat lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Takumi melihatnya dengan heran. Di saat situasi seperti ini Gii bisa bersikap begitu tenang? Gii memang berbeda darinya.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Karena dia cemburu ketika tahu aku lebih memilihmu daripada dia. Apalagi kita teman sekamar sekarang."

"Uhm..maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti.."

"Maksudku Takabayashi cemburu karena aku menyukaimu."

".._karena aku menyukaimu_..," gumam Takumi membeo. Dia terdiam. "EEEH?"

Kedua mata Takumi melebar. Dia terkejut akan pernyataan cinta mendadak dan dalam situasi seperti ini. Gii, sang pangeran sekolah menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Hayama Takumi. Dia tidak bermimpi kan? Karena hal ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau tidak percaya ucapanku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..ini terlalu tiba-tiba..," jawab Takumi seraya menjauh dari Gii. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Kalau begitu akan kuucapkan lebih perlahan supaya kau percaya."

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu." Takumi menunduk sambil memainkan ujung jas seragamnya. "Takabayashi jauh lebih tampan dariku. Jauh lebih populer dariku."

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh!" seru Gii tiba-tiba.

Takumi terdiam. Kedua matanya teraih ke arah Gii.

"Aku menyukaimu Takumi, hanya dirimu yang kumau. Sungguh.."

"Gii.."

Gii tersenyum.

"Mungkin tidak ada orang yang peduli padamu, tapi aku peduli. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau."

Tumbuh perasaan hangat dari dalam dada Takumi. Akhirnya dia tahu ada seseorang yang peduli padanya, ada seseorang yang membutuhkan keberadaannya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Gii menyukainya dan melindunginya. Dia tersenyum dengan manis pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Gii mengerti arti senyum itu. Senyum yang benar-benar terpancar kebahagiaan, dari hati Takumi paling dalam.

"Gii..arigato," kata Takumi lirih. "Aku juga menyukaimu Gii. Arigato."

Gii mengulurkan tangannya pada Takumi. Memberi kesempatan untuk Takumi. Dia tidak bisa mendekat pada Takumi karena human phobia yang dimiliki pemuda manis itu. Dia tidka bisa menyentuhnya. Dia tidka bisa. Tapi dia bisa memberi kesempatan untuk Takumi. Jika Takumi yang menginginkannya. Biar Takumi yang mendekat. Biar Takumi yang menyentuhnya. Memberinya pluang untuk mendekat agar Takumi tahu dia aman.

Takumi melihat uluran tangan Gii. Dia tahu maksud Gii. Human phobianya memang menjadi masalah utama untuknya. Dengan tekad kuat perlahan tangan kanan Takumi terulur ke depan. Takumi menyambut uluran tangan Gii. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan dan akhirnya saling menggenggam erat. Takumi melangkah mendekat ke arah Gii berada.

Takumi menerima keberadaan Gii dalam hidupnya. Gii memeluknya dalam hangat peluknya. Dia bersyukur Takumi bersedia menerimanya.

Sepasang kekasih baru itu tidka menyadari seorang pemuda cantik yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu. Kedua matanya terlihat shock. Air mata mulai berlinang dari kedua matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya lalu beranjak dair tempat itu. DIa tidak mau kedua orang itu melihatnya.

.

.

.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Perih. Terluka.

Melihat orang yang dicintainya memilih orang lain. Melihat orang yang dicintainya memeluk orang lain. Bagaikan ada pisau tajam yang menyayat jantungnya berulang-ulang kali sampai membuatnya berdarah tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti berdetak. Perlahan..sangat pelan..dia bisa merasakan hatinya retak dan hancur tak bersisa.

Dia tahu Gii tidak mencintainya. Dia tahu Gii tidak akan pernah memilihnya. Dia tahu dia akan terluka. Dia tahu dia mencintai Gii tapi Gii mencintai Takumi dan kedua orang itu saling mencintai. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Dia menggenggam erat dadanya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Tapi percuma..

"Tidak ada luka, tapi rasanya sakit," gumam Izumi pelan.

Kedua matanya menatap langit malam. Terlihat bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya ditemani bintang-bintang cantik. Oh, panorama malam yang indah. Mungkin dia akan merasa bahagia melihatnya kalau saja perasaannya tidak sehancur ini. Kepingan-kepingan hati yang tercecer berserakan di lantai, tidak mungkin akan bisa kembali utuh kembali. Tidka akan bisa disatukan kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang tersisa untuknya.

"Hell Communication.. Bisa mengirim orang yang namanya kita tulis di sana ke neraka.."

Ucapan murid-murid kelas satu itu terngiang di telinganya.

'_Mungkinkah..itu nyata..?_'

Izumi membuka laptop hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu dia melirik jam weker yang berada di atas meja. Pukul 11.59. Satu menit menuju tengah malam. Izumi membuka internet dan mengetikan 'Hell Communication' pada _search engine_. Satu kali enter langsung terlihat satu situs yang dimaksud pada halaman pencarian. Tanpa pikir panjang Izumi membuka situs itu.

Muncul sebuah api kecil yang menyala seperti gambar dalam format gif di tengah-tengah background hitam. Lalu menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah kotak putih untuk menuliskan nama orang yang akan dikirim ke neraka bisa terlihat di tengah-tengah layar. Izumi tersenyum melihatnya. Situs itu bukan berita bohong. Dia benar-benar ada.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilkimu Gii, maka Takumi juga tidak boleh memilikimu."

Jemari tangan Izumi menuliskan nama seseorang di dalam kotak itu.

Hayama Takumi.

Izumi menekan tombol enter dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Kota k itu menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah kalimat di tengah-tengah layar. '_Dendammu akan terbalaskan._' Izumi menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari arah jendela. Izumi merasakan angin itu begitu dingin. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan angin ini. Lau dia melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan di antara angin. Aneh.. Tidak ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sekitar gedung asramanya. Bagaimana bisa ada bunga sakura terbang sam[ai ke sini?

Izumi berjalan ke arah balkon, hendak menutp pintu kaca yang menjadi akses menuju balkon. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak.

Di tengah-tengah balon itu berdiri sorang gadis bermabut hitam panjang dengan kimono hitam bermotif bunga yang berwarna-warni. Ketika kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, Izumi bisa melihat kedua iris merah ruby menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis misterius itu datar.

"Ka-kau..siapa?" tanya Izumi.

"Jigoku shoujo _(gadis neraka)_," jawab gadis itu dengan nada monotone.

Kedua mata Izumi melebar. Gadis cantik di hadapannya adalah gadis neraka? Jadi dia adalah gadis yang akan membalaskan dendamnya?

Tiba-tiba gadis neraka itu mengulurkan sebuah boneka jerami hitam dengan benang merah terikat dilehernya. Izumi menatapnya tdiak mengerti.

"Terimalah boneka ini. Ketika kau menguraikan benangnya berarti kita akan mengikat perjanjian. Orang yang kau benci akan dikirim ke nereka."

Izumi menerima boneka jerami itu. Kedua matanya mengamati bonek itu dengan seksama. Inilah yang diinginkannya. Hanya dengan melepas ikatan benang merah itu, Takumi akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Kalau tidak ada Takumi, mungkin Gii akan kembali padanya.

"Tapi mengutuk orang berarti kau membuat dua lubang," ucap gadis neraka itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai imbalan atas terbalaskan dendammu, setelah meninggal nanti kau juga akan terkirim ke _neraka_," lanjutnya.

"Neraka?"

"Setelah mengetahuinya, apakah kau masih akan melakukannya?"

Izumi menunduk ke bawah. Jika Takumi terkirim ke neraka, artinay dia juga akan terkirim ke neraka pada akhirnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Gii terseyum k arah Takumi terlintads di kepalanya. Bayangan bagaimana Gii menolong Takumi. Bayangan bagaimana Gii bersikap padanya. Bayangan bagaimana Gii dan Takumi saling tersenyum satu sama lain, saling menggenggam tangan, dan berpelukan. Kedua mata Izumi menatajam. Timbul amarah dalam dirinya.

_Takumi. Ya. Ini semua karena anak itu. Kalau saja dia tidak ada._

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi," gumam Izumi tanpa sadar.

Amarah terlalu menguasai dirinya. Iblis dalam dirinya telah bangkit. Dia tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Dia terlalu marah untuk melakukannya. Dia terlalu terluka untuk memikirkan akibat yang akan diterimanya. Dia ingin membalaskan semua ini. Dia ingin Takumi meghilang.

"Aku ingin dia menghilang. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku akan terkirim ke nereka. Asalkan dia tidak ada," ucap Izumi mantap.

Izumi melepas benang merah pada jerami hitam itu.

"Dendammu akan terbalaskan.."

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis neraka di depannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Begitu pula dengan boneka jerami yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Tapi benang merah yang ada di tangan kanannya masih ada. Benang merah yang menjadi saksi akan dendamnya.

"Dengan begini..Takumi akan menghilang dan Gii hanya akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

**To be continued  
**

.

.

.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Ciaossu..! Rasanya udah lama nggak mampir ke fandom ini. Ah bukan, tapi udah lama nggak mampir ke ffn.

Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang merasa fanfic ini lebih cocok di _crossover_. Ya memang benar, aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Tapi di sini _crossover_ bukan tujuanku.

Don't forget to review..

**(18/03/2013)**


End file.
